This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine housing construction.
Prior art designs for sewing machine housings generally have curved surfaces on the arm and standard. Often in such cases every surface has a curve with a different radius. The mounts for supplemental and expanding attachments, such as sets of take-off rolls, pneumatic cylinders, belt separators and the like must also have curved mounting surfaces in order to be subsequently mounted on the housing. Because every part of the housing has a curve with a different radius, the mounts for the attachment units cannnot be attached at just any point on the housing that might be desirable. With the conventional rounded shape of the housing, it is in most cases not possible to position a mount on several different models of sewing machine housings according to the modular principle and hence to manufacture the mounts economically.